


Hiding in the Dark...

by JassyK12



Series: Mulder and Scully romance [1]
Category: X Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: What if Mulder took a risk and visited Agent Scully and William for just one night even when he is supposed to be in the run? Takes place between Season nine's Trust no1 and Underneath.





	1. The visit

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the show The X Files, nor do I own its characters Agent Mulder, Agent Scully, Agent Doggett or William Scully. The show and its characters all belong to Chris Carter and 20th Century Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

En route to Georgetown,  
Scully’s apartment  
Wednesday 7pm

Scully pulled up her coat collar tighter around her neck as she left the X Files Unit late that Wednesday evening. It was bitterly cold in the dark outside so Scully rushed to her car.  
She had just finished another case with her colleague, Special Agent John Doggett and was looking forward for some down time while she waited for some DNA test results that she left just before leaving.  
When she reached home however, she got a shock. There, standing in the dark hallway just outside her apartment was a tall, dark and familiar figure.  
Scully gulped. “Mulder,” she whispered shakily. Sure enough, Mulder stepped towards her as he grinned tiredly. He wore a black sweater with matching black jeans and a black leather jacket. He looked as tired as Hell and Scully thought he had looked like he had seen better days.  
“Scully,” he replied softly. He reached out to touch her on her shoulder but she flinched and jumped back a little.  
“Scully, what’s wrong?” Mulder asked. Scully took out her apartment keys. “I could ask you the same. Come in my apartment and we’ll talk,” she told him. Mulder nodded as she unlocked her door and beckoned him inside.  
Then, before Scully flicked on the light, she drew her gun out instead. “Who are you?” She demanded as she closed the door behind her, aiming the gun at the back of Mulder’s head. Mulder gulped in surprise when he heard the gun click. But before he could turn to face Scully, Scully was aiming her gun at him squarely in the chest.  
“Turn around. Place your hands up,” Scully told him. “Scully, it’s me, Mulder, I swear,” he told her.  
“Then why are you here? You’re supposed to be hiding,” Scully reminded him. Mulder nodded. “I was. But I came by to stay with you for the night. I’ve missed you and William so much, Dana,” he told her. Scully reared up, wanting so bad to hug him. “How do I know it’s really you?” She whispered as she slowly lowered her gun. “Dana, your Mom’s name is Margaret, you have a brother in the navy and he hates me. You like bee pollen in your yoghurt,” Mulder said. Scully sighed and placed her gun back in its holster. “All right, Mulder. It’s you. I’m sorry I doubted you,” she said. Mulder put his hands down before turning to her and smiling. Scully couldn’t help but smile back at that familiar smile. “It’s okay, Scully. I’m not a clone,” he joked dryly as a Scully flicked on the light.  
“You can relax now. Want a coffee?” She asked as she gestured Mulder to sit on her couch before she made her way to the kitchen. She checked on William who was sound asleep in his crib. The nanny had text her before she left work, explaining she was just going to get some milk. “Please,” Mulder replied. Just then there was a knock on the door. Scully knew it was the nanny returning with the milk. “Mulder, hide!” she hissed.  
Scully was so protective of Mulder, she wasn’t going to take a risk of a single person from seeing him. Mulder got up and hid in the shadowy area of Scully’s bedroom. Scully then answered the door and smiled at the nanny. “Here’s your milk Ms Scully. Sorry I had to leave William, but I just went round the corner for five minutes exactly. Is he still asleep?” the nanny asked as she gave Scully the milk.  
“Yes he is and he’s fine, thank you for tonight Deborah. See you tomorrow,” Scully told her. “Yes Ms Scully. Tomorrow. Have a good night,” she said before making her way down the corridor. “And you,” Scully replied, before making sure the nanny was gone. Then Scully locked the door behind her as she went to tell Mulder he could come out. “Hey Dana,” Mulder said as he made his way back to the couch. “Yes Mulder?” Scully asked as she put the kettle on. “Can I see our boy?” Mulder asked.


	2. Reuniting with William

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder spends time with William

Same day   
Scully’s apartment 

Scully smiled as she listened to Mulder cooing over William while she made coffee. She loved seeing them together like this and began wishing that Mulder wasn’t on the run as she felt at home now with him. She walked over to the couch and put the coffees in the table. “Thanks, Scully,” Mulder told her as he cradled a sleeping William in his arms.   
“Have you had dinner?” Scully asked. “Yes. You?” Mulder asked. Scully nodded before sighing. “What’s wrong Scully?” Mulder asked softly so as not to wake William. “You don’t look very happy to see me,” Mulder told her. Scully shook her head. “No it’s not that. It’s just that we agreed you wouldn’t come back until it was safe,” Scully reminded him.   
“I know Dana and I’m sorry but I couldn’t help it. I missed you two too much. But don’t worry, I made sure I wasn’t followed tonight,” he tried to assure her.   
“I don’t know Mulder. It just seems totally risky,” she told him. Mulder gazed at William one more time before handing him back to Scully who took him lovingly in her arms.   
“So where are you staying?” Scully wanted to know. Mulder grinned and tapped his nose. “That’s for me to know and you not to find out,” he told her. Scully grinned back. “That’s good Mulder. Tell no one where you are or where you are staying. Even me,” Scully reminded him.   
Just then William woke and began to cry. “Time for a feed,” Scully said. She then went to the kitchen. “I’ll feed him,” Mulder said eagerly as he held the baby once more.


	3. Should I stay or should I go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder has second thoughts about leaving Scully and William...

Mulder lay on the couch with Scully sleeping in his arms four hours later. Scully had dressed for bed but Mulder didn’t bring anything and so he wore the same outfit. He smiled at a sleeping beauty that lay next to him. They had shared the baby duties that night, both getting up a couple of times to feed William. It had just been Scully’s turn, so now she was getting back to sleep again as Mulder lay there for a while, unable to sleep. He was thinking of whether or not he should stay or go before Scully woke.   
He wanted to stay so bad. He didn’t know if he could leave Scully in the morning. But with a heavy heart he knew he had to. It wasn’t possible for him to stay until it was completely safe for him to do so. Mulder couldn’t wait for that day when he could be free. He rubbed his tires eyes gently and turned to look at William who was sleeping soundly after Scully’s feed.   
It would be so easy for him to stay. But then again, where would he actually stay? On the floor of Scully’s apartment? Mulder shook his head at the thought.   
Anyone would and could get to him then. Not only that, they could kidnap Scully or William and hold them ransom until he came out of hiding. That was Mulder and Scully’s worst nightmare as they had discussed it before he left.   
So Mulder decided he would go, no matter how much it hurt him, he must leave. With a sad smile at a sleeping Scully, Mulder kissed her gently on the forehead and brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear tenderly.   
He could see Scully smiled a small smile at his touch, but she stayed asleep. Slowly, so as not to wake her, Mulder got up from the couch and went over to William before he too kissed William’s forehead and held his tiny hand in his. “Be good little man. Look after Mommy,” he whispered to his son before smiling one last smile at him and then turning his back and leaving.


	4. Gone again...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scully feels empty now that Mulder left again...

Next day… 

The sound of William crying woke a tired Scully up from a troubled sleep. As soon as she opened her eyes she knew something was amiss. Mulder, she thought achingly as she saw he had gone again. On the one hand she was pleased he had left to be safe, but on the other hand she missed him terribly.   
Sighing, Scully went over to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of milk and began feeding a hungry William. Scully wondered when Mulder left, as she didn’t hear him get up but she wished she had. Suddenly she felt a tear drop down her cheek and she wiped it away with her free hand. Mulder, she thought again. Come back. But she knew he couldn’t, and wouldn’t, not until it was safe. Scully couldn’t wait for that day when Mulder would be free and they would be together as a little family again.   
She yearned for that day so badly. She hugged William when she finished feeding him. “Don’t worry. Your daddy will come back one day soon. I promise,” she whispered to him.   
Just then the phone rang. “Scully,” she said into the phone. “Scully aware you okay? It’s 9:30am, and I need those DNA test results for Fassell back please,” said her colleague, Agent John Doggett, a little impatiently. Scully gasped as she looked at the clock. She was running late! “I’m so sorry I’m late, Agent Doggett. I’m just waiting for the nanny to come then I’ll be right there,” she told him, before they both hung up. Scully placed William in the crib. Then the doorbell rang and Scully rushed to answer it. Thankfully it was Deborah the nanny and she went to William’s side straight away so Scully could get changed for work.  
Then before she left for work Scully gave William one last hug and thanked the nanny. Then she left ready to start another day with Doggett who helped her take her mind off Mulder. At least for the time being, she thought with a heavy sigh as she drove to the FBI Headquarters building, eager to see Doggett.   
The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and thanks very much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
